


Every Girl Needs a Little Porn

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono's gangbang fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Girl Needs a Little Porn

The room is dim, but not dark. She can see a little bit around herself, but she can't see the door. She can feel them coming for her. She can sense it with every molecule of her body. They're coming and there's nothing she can do to stop them.

That is rather the idea though. She doesn't _want_ to stop them.

There she is, strapped onto this table, arms and legs bound with leather and ropes to keep her body open and available to be used. And she's waiting for them. She knows they'll be there soon and, what's more, she doesn't care. She wants this.

It feels dirty. And wrong. But, at the same time, it's exhilarating and hot.

Kono finds herself almost panting in the cool breeze of the Hawai'ian night as she leans back on her bed, imagining the scene, over and over. Just the beginning of it makes her want to touch herself. But she won't. She'll wait. She's not even to the good part yet.

Back in the fantasy: Someone slips a blindfold over her eyes and tells her 'they'll be here soon'. She shivers with anticipation. Waiting for the 'event' to begin is making her twitchy. She's getting herself all hot and bothered just imagining what it'll be like once they all get started.

Her ears are focused on every sound. It still seems like forever before the first of them makes their way into the room and begins to touch her. The first hands smooth over the skin of her arms that are folded behind her head and tied into position. Those hands skim across her collarbone, then grab her breasts firmly, squeezing them, pinching at the nipples. It hurts, but sends little zings of pleasure straight to her core. She can't wait to feel him inside her.

Before he gets to that, there is another set of hands teasing and exploring her naked body. Almost admiring her through touch. She likes it and when she opens her mouth to moan, it is immediately filled with a warm, stiff cock. While she's sucking cock, fingers probe her pussy and she tries to moan. Then the fingers are gone, replaced with a cock that starts fucking her like it's going out of style.

Kono rests against the pillows in her bed, eyes closed as she imagines the scene. All these men coming in to use her body and make her feel good at the same time. She lets her fingers, finally - finally - slide down her belly to touch herself.

As the scene plays in her head, she rubs her clit, her back arching off the mattress. She's not sure she would ever ask anyone to fulfill this fantasy of hers, but she will delight in getting herself off to it in the quiet of her own house. It's a guilty pleasure fantasy she keeps hidden away for special moments when she needs to have a little 'porn' in her life.

Every girl needs a little porn sometimes.


End file.
